Une folie incurable
by Drennae
Summary: OS; La guerre est finie, Harry a triomphé et les forces de Voldemort ont été anéanties. Mais, Hermione Granger veut encore être utile; elle veut aider les victimes de la guerre. Pour sa première "mission", elle s'attaque à un gros poisson: la prison d'Azkaban. Saura-t-elle aider ces criminels aux âmes brisées? Plongez dans l'enfer où folie et désespoir vous attendent. COMPLETE


Maintenant qu'elle se trouvait sur le bateau enchanté avec la mer agitée et le vent glacial sa détermination diminuait considérablement. Ses amis lui avaient bien dit que son projet était insensé et qu'elle n'était pas faite pour ça. Mais Hermione pensait au contraire que c'était une bonne chose pour elle. Elle avait toujours aimé aider les gens. Plus qu'une passion, c'était un besoin. Elle avait véritablement besoin d'aider les gens et de leur reconnaissance. Plus ceux-ci étaient en détresse, plus elle voulait s'occuper d'eux. Alors quoi de mieux que d'aider les résidents de la prison d'Azkaban pour ça? Le pire endroit pour un sorcier, la résidence des détraqueurs, là où l'espoir n'était pas permis ou seul la folie existait, là-bas elle sera servie en clients désespérés et en détresse.

Ballotée par les remous de la mer, elle pouvait apercevoir la haute et sombre tour de la prison au loin. Elle distinguait les ombres des détraqueurs tournant autour. A cet instant précis, elle regrettait peut-être un tout petit peu sa décision... Mais juste un tout petit peu.

Seulement, elle n'avait pas été répartie à griffondor pour rien. Elle inspira à fond et sa panique laissa place à une plus forte détermination encore.

Elle était maintenant arrivée au bord de l'île et s'approchait de l'embarquement. Elle sentait déjà les gardiens de la prison aspirer ses souvenirs heureux. Elle sauta vite sur la terre ferme et lança le sort du patronus. Une jolie belette faite de fumée sortit de sa baguette et tournoya autour de la jeune femme. Elle avança vers la gigantesque porte et fut étonnée de ne voir aucun garde ou auror. Elle put même passer facilement. Sûrement que les détraqueurs pouvaient gérer seuls des hommes sans baguette. Lorsqu'elle mit le pied à l'intérieur, elle eut l'impression qu'il y faisait encore plus froid qu'à l'extérieur. Elle frissonna de malaise. Soudain, elle entendit un bruit à sa gauche, elle se retourna promptement, baguette brandie, prête à se défendre. Mais ce qu'elle vit la dérouta: un homme au crane dégarni, à la dentition douteuse et au regard fou était affalé sur un bureau rempli de paperasse.

Elle s'approcha doucement de l'homme et toussota pour marquer sa présence. L'homme se releva brusquement mais ne tourna pas sa tête vers elle. Il marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible et fixa son regard sur une photo posée sur son bureau. Le portrait d'une femme, remarqua Hermione.

Sans quitter l'image des yeux, il interrogea la griffondor:

"Que puis-je faire pour vous? Vous êtes un nouveau prisonnier? Ha non, pas de créature"

Il n'avait fait que marmonner très vite, et la jeune femme avait eut du mal à comprendre mais elle n'eut pas le temps de confirmer ou de répondre quoique ce soit qu'il continuait sur sa lancée.

"Je dois quand même noter son nom et la raison de sa visite". Apparemment, il parlait plus pour lui-même que pour son invitée.

Hermione, compatissante, lui répondit:

" Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, je travaille pour le Ministère au département à l'Assistance aux Sorciers dans le Besoin... Je suis ici pour faire une visite rapide de la prison et de ses prisonniers, j'avais pris rendez-vous."

"Ha oui, oui, oui. Oui...oui. Granger, le 13 décembre... Bien sûr." Il regardait toujours la photo et notait les informations nécessaires sans jeter un coup d'œil à ce qu'il faisait.

Il avait une voix monotone et vide. Tout comme son regard. Soudain, il la regarda longuement et il semblait hésiter sur la conduite à adopter. Alors, il soupira et se leva... très lentement.

"Suivez-moi."

La jeune fille lui emboîta le pas, un pas beaucoup plus vif à ce quoi elle s'attendait.

Ils passèrent une porte au fond et soudain ce fut le chaos. Des cris, des pleurs, des coups retentissaient partout, des détraqueurs parcouraient le long couloir bordé de cellules et instiguaient le désespoir complet sur les prisonniers. Dans ce boucan, le guide d'Hermione riait comme un dément. Il était passé de la dépression à l'hystérie. La jeune fille se concentra pour maintenir son patronus autour d'eux mais apparemment, il ne faisait aucun effet à l'homme avec elle. Il avait sûrement été trop exposé.

Ils parcouraient le long couloir qui paraissait infini, l'horreur atteignant Hermione de plein fouet. Elle s'habitua peu à peu au bruit et elle put finalement distinguer quelques paroles.

" ...Deux millions trois cents quatre-vingts trois, deux millions trois cents quatre-vingts quatre, deux millions trois cents quatre-vingt cinq.., scandait un homme en faisant les cents pas dans sa minuscule cellule."

Un autre parlait tout seul, citant des poèmes et complimentant une personne imaginaire.

Hermione se doutait qu'il s'imaginait parler avec sa femme ou sa bien aimée.

Un troisième homme cognait sa tête contre un mur à un rythme régulier. Toute cette folie atteignait Hermione au plus profond d'elle.

Le pire pourtant était la réaction de son guide. Il lui criait dans les oreilles pour se faire entendre:

" HA, HA , HA, celui-là, il a tué sa femme et ses enfants et il essaye depuis cinquante ans de se faire pardonner auprès de sa défunte épouse, déclara-t-il en pointant l'homme qu'elle venait de voir parler tout seul." Il lui décrivait chaque crime qu'avait commis les prisonniers et il finissait toujours par rire, hystérique. Les cris associés au rire dément de l'homme rendait Hermione complètement folle.

Enfin, il arrivèrent au fond du couloir et montèrent un étage. La jeune fille fut un certain temps choquée par le contraste entre ici et l'étage inférieur. Contrairement, au couloir précédent, celui-ci était complètement silencieux et pourtant l'atmosphère semblait encore plus malsaine.

Les yeux de l'homme qui l'accompagnait zigzaguaient partout. Cet homme était sûrement encore plus atteint que les prisonniers, songea la jeune femme.

L'homme en question se pencha vers elle, un air de confidence plaqué sur son visage:

"Ici, lui chuchota-t-il, ce sont les pires, déclara-t-il solennellement avec un sourire.

"Ce sont tous des mangemorts! cria-t-il soudain fou de joie!"

La jeune fille avait sursauté violement et n'avait plus qu'une seule envie: s'enfuir d'ici au plus vite. Alors qu'elle allait concrétiser son idée, l'homme lui attrapa le bras et l'entraina le long des cellules.

Elle comprit alors pourquoi tous étaient silencieux.

Dans chaque cellule, il y avait un prisonnier et... un détraqueur.

Aucun des ex-mangemorts n'avaient plus la force de faire quoi que ce soit. La plupart avait le regard vide et pourtant ils n'avaient pas encore reçu le baiser. Un filet de bave coulait souvent de leur bouche.

Hermione détourna les yeux dégoûtée. Elle se rendait maintenant compte que ses amis avaient raison, que son idée avait été absurde; comment pourrait-elle aider ces gens? Ils était condamnés.

Elle s'était libérée de la poigne de l'homme et comptait bien faire demi-tour quand une vision la fit s'arrêter net et la choqua définitivement.

Elle ne pouvait quitter des yeux cet homme dans cette énième cellule. Il était aussi lamentable que les autres: recroquevillé sur lui-même, des chiffons comme vêtements, les cheveux sales, le regard vide. Mais ce qui le différenciait des autres était qu'Hermione connaissait cet homme: Lucius Malefoy.

Il n'avait plus ses vêtements de marques, sa canne argentée, ses cheveux brillants, son regard fier, voilà ce qui avait choqué la jeune fille. Elle avait vu cet homme dans la fleur de l'âge, plus impressionnant que jamais et maintenant voilà ce qu'il était devenu: une véritable loque.

Aussi traumatisant que pouvait être le fait de voir des dizaines et des dizaines d'hommes anéantis, voir un homme qu'on a connu dans cette misère était encore plus effrayant.

Malefoy avait posé son regard vide sur elle. Ils restèrent là longtemps à se regarder. Une lueur de compréhension sembla apparaître dans ses yeux. Il ouvrit légèrement la bouche comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche.

"Un des pires de leur espèce si vous voulez mon avis, déclara le guide derrière la jeune fille."

Elle l'avait presque oublié.

"Il a violé, tué, torturé des centaines de personnes, continua le dément, dommage que son fils ne soit pas enfermé ici aussi. Cette famille est pourrie jusqu'à la moelle!"

Hermione savait bien que Lucius avait été fidèle à Voldemort mais il n'avait pas participé à la bataille finale, se préoccupant uniquement de son fils et de sa femme. Elle savait aussi que ceux-ci avaient été entraînés près du mage noir malgré eux.

Hermione ne voulait plus subir le regard de Malefoy ainsi que les commentaires de l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Elle fit rapidement demi-tour mais fut stoppée par une forte étreinte sur son poignet.

Une main décharnée la retenait avec une force étonnante. Le propriétaire de cette main s'approcha le plus possible d'elle de l'autre côté des barreaux et lui demanda de sa voix usée:

"Drago?

-Il n'est pas ici, la rassura-t-elle de suite, d'après ce que je sais il est fiancé à Astoria Greengrass et travaille au ministère.

Il la remercia d'un hochement de tête et la lâcha. Il se recoucha lentement et ferma les yeux. Elle rebroussa chemin pour de bon, une fois en dehors de la prison, elle se reprit un peu. Elle remarqua qu'elle avait toujours sa loutre et la fit disparaître.

Pendant toute sa visite, elle n'avait pas osé se demander ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour ces prisonniers. Maintenant qu'elle était sortie de là, elle réalisa que rien ne pouvait les aider; ils étaient déjà brisés.

Elle devait se contenter de ce petit geste pour Malefoy.

Maintenant qu'elle l'avait rassuré sur le sort de son fils, peut-être souffrirait-il moins.


End file.
